roleplaychatfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Admiral Nitsua Xepher "Lighting Dust" of Equestria/Loyalty
Here's a song while you read this, because if you aren't a fast reader, this could take awhile. Try and think about what I'm saying, It would mean the world to this community and myself. I just wanted to ask some of you, What does the word Loyalty mean to you? Loyalty to me means a lot, it means staying true to who you are, and what you stand for. People might change, on the outside that is, but on the inside, we shall remain the same. Inside, we are all human, inside, we are all living. All of us have the same basic wants and needs, our goals are so different and yet the same. We seek happiness, we seek harmony, and that all traces back to being loyal to yourself, and to others. Sometimes, We lack Loyalty here, not to the others here, whom we really owe no loyalty, but to ourselves. I had a talk with someone that made me see how truly absent this element is within all of us, and I think that is what is killing the chat here, the community here. I've tried to be patient with all of you, because I value all of you as friends and companions, Everyone, Frosty, Solars, AJ, Fenix, Patterson, Panzer, Twigy, And For sure Trollz. Others that I've only met in passing moments, FSO, TWTIA, All once belonged to this place, and it seems all of us have gone our seperate ways. Some people on this wiki have come to me talking about getting things back together, or about maybe fixing things at the least. Others have come to me to tell me things that will soon come to pass, some that may break the last strand of this dying community. I doubt anyone will come back, I highly doubt anyone will read this, and I don't know that t his will make anyone who is leaving stay, but Someone has to say these things. We are all guilty, equally for what has happened. Some of us took action to force things into play, but if they had not, someone else would have. Some of you may point out you did nothing, but you fail to see that your inaction is what caused other events to pass. I know AJ or Philly will prolly have deleted this as soon as they see it for being... inciteful, but i had to get this off my chest. I feel very responsible for what has happened here, and I also feel like I should try to fix things that are beyond my power to fix. I've tried guys, I really have, and I'm really not sure what to do here anymore. Things are falling apart faster than ever... You guys were good friends, my world actually, and I never really cared if you talking to me made me have to sacrifice things to be there to listen to you. As far as openness goes, I was open enough on my part. But... these little feelings of annoyance, these seeds of malcontent or dislike, were not voiced, and when they were, they were ignored. The feelings blistered into wounds, and the infection festered... then it seemed to be gone. The poison sunk deep into everyone, that little virus that's ripping our community to shreds. I believe, In my mind, that all of this could have been settled without a single foul word. But since we are into throwing around bad words, lets do it. Everyone who will be reading this is a Brony or at least knows the ideal of a Brony, Love and Tolerate. Everyone here, and I don't care who you think you are, has failed to follow this ideal. Everyone. All. No more excuses, no more lies, those are no more likely to happen than the chat getting back together. All I'm asking you for, "Is a Dash of Loyalty". Category:Blog posts